Passion of Fear
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Did he enjoy it? Did he enjoy the thrill of fear? Did he enjoy it when Naraku held her by her throat, ready to kill her? No… he didn’t enjoy it. He loathed it. He loathed it all. Oneshot. InuKag


**Just had a one-shot idea while I was cleaning my bedroom. Enjoy!**

**Title:** Passion of Fear

**Summary: **Did he enjoy it? Did he enjoy the thrill of fear? Did he enjoy it when Naraku held her by her throat, ready to kill her? No… he didn't enjoy it. He loathed it. He loathed it all. One-shot. InuKag

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko-san owns it, not me.

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Aging: **Kagome: 17 – Inuyasha: 19

_Passion of Fear_

Seven Shikon shards. Seven shards, embedded into Inuyasha's tetsusaiga, ready to destroy Naraku. Ready to kill him for all the pain and suffering he put them through… ready to release his human soul into the netherworlds.

Ready…

Inuyasha glared at Naraku who cackled, pushing the almost completed Shikon no Tama into his body. He glanced over at his comrades. Sango and her hiraikotsu were doing well on their own. Kirara was keeping a good lookout for Kagome and Shippo. Miroku and his staff were okay; his kazanna would have to be in the haven of his prayer beads because of the thousands of samiyosho flying around.

"Naraku you bastard! This'll be the end of you!" He growled, his tetsusaiga pulled over his head, glowing a magnificent golden blue colour. Kagome stood up and pulled back her arrow on her bow. Shippo used his kitsune bi to make some of the samiyosho burn and disintegrate. Just as the samiyosho were gone, Kagome released the arrow. Naraku was expecting it and he dodged it, but he didn't expect a double blast of the hiraikotsu and the kazanna.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"KAZANNA!"

"What?" Naraku burned as he quickly dodged the hiraikotsu and released a ball of samiyosho out into the open. Miroku quickly sealed his kazanna and glared at Naraku as he ran towards Kirara, Shippo and Kagome.

"You will die," Inuyasha seethed, "Kagura and Kanna are no longer in your control and without their strength, you can't control any more of your stupid incarnations. Kouga, Sesshomaru, they're both here with us, destroying all of your filthy minions outside. Once they come here, you'll be dead Naraku! GONE!"

Naraku smirked as a tentacle shot out and in lightning fast movement; it gripped Kagome around her neck.

"AH!" Kagome shrieked as she dropped her bow and arrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Naraku pull Kagome up towards him.

"You were saying?" He said maliciously. Vines shot out of the ground and tied Miroku and Sango up. Shippo and Kirara were also tied up and Inuyasha glanced everywhere, seeing his friends/comrades tied up.

"NARAKU!" He roared as he brought his Tetsusaiga over his head, however Naraku tightened his grip on Kagome's neck. "Think again," he said as Inuyasha lowered his sword.

"You enjoy this fear, don't you Inuyasha?" Naraku said smirking. "You enjoy feeling fear whenever your comrades are in danger."

Kagome struggled as Inuyasha tensed. He shot a death glare at Naraku as he spat out, "What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell would I wanna feel fear?"

Naraku smirked as his tentacles tied Kagome's arms and legs together, but that single tentacle that was tied around her neck never left, and that caused his youkai to churn.

"You have a passion for fear Inuyasha," Naraku smirked, "you want to feel it, so you can feel wanted. Nobody wanted you, nobody loved you. You were and still are a filthy half breed. Only these three humans have accepted you and you want to feel, you want to feel that you're needed. You love it when they scream your name when they need protection, you want them to be in fear, you want yourself to be in fear, so you can feel wanted, feel accepted."

Kagome struggled even more. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! INUYASHA YOU KNOW IT ISN'T TRUE!"

Inuyasha keh'd. "Naraku you bastard, you're one to talk, you're a hanyou too, unless you've forgotten about Onigumo."

Naraku smirked. "Onigumo has been long since forgotten. I am much stronger than any youkai,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And you have a passion for emitting fear."

Naraku's eyes darkened. "But you know it's true Inuyasha. You want to hear Kagome scream your name when in fear. You want her to call your name when she needs protection. You need her… to feel accepted."

That caught Inuyasha off guard. That part where he said he needed Kagome to feel accepted was true… but did he… NO! He loathed the feeling of fear… he didn't enjoy it… he HATED it!

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran forward. Naraku's tentacle held Kagome out and Inuyasha was anticipating that move. He quickly swerved to the right and just as he thought, so did the tentacle. Inuyasha quickly ducked and rolled under Kagome and jumped up, slicing the tentacle that held her suspended in air. Kagome fell to the ground and Inuyasha caught her before she hurt herself.

"You have a passion for fear Inuyasha, it makes you feel accepted." Naraku smirked.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows as the vines that tied Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara tightened.

"AGH!" Sango cried in pain.

"Well feel this, bastard!" Inuyasha said as he called on his kaze no kizu. Just as he did, Kagome released an arrow with her purification powers channeled into it. Naraku smirked. "You think that will defeat me?"

Inuyasha laughed. "No, but that will," he pointed to his brother behind Naraku. Naraku gasped as the wind scar and the arrow hit him, and just as it did, Sesshomaru took off Naraku's head.

Naraku's head rolled a few feet away from his body as the vines that tied the Shikon hunters pulled back. A bunch of samiyosho flew out, in order to bring Naraku's body together, but Miroku, with whatever was left of his wind tunnel, drew Naraku in.

"MIROKU!" Sango shrieked as she saw the thousands of samiyosho enter Miroku's hand.

"UGH! STAND BACK!" Miroku yelled as Naraku's body drew in.

"YOU!" Naraku screamed, but Inuyasha appeared in front of Miroku and kicked Naraku's head into his wind tunnel. Miroku quickly sealed it and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

They were quiet… for 20 seconds before Miroku glanced at his right palm. He undid the seal and saw that his kazanna was gone…

"It's gone," he said softly, he looked at Sango and grinned, "it's gone!"

Sango smiled lovingly at him. Right before the final battle, they had professed their love for one another.

"Time to go home, we're done here." Kagome said as she picked up Naraku's jewel and fused it with her own. Sango looked at her brothers body one last time before letting the tears fall. Sesshomaru glanced at her before sighing.

"I owe you all for protecting Rin," he said stonily. He brought the tensaiga over Kohaku and sliced him. Everybody held their breath as Kohaku coughed out.

"Sango!" Kohaku cried.

"KOHAKU!" Sango ran towards him. Kagome rubbed her neck as she watched Sango tend to her brother.

"It's over," she murmured…

However, for Inuyasha, what Naraku said earlier still burned his mind.

* * *

3 weeks have passed since the demise of Naraku. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara have made a great family. Sango and Miroku already married and had their nuptial and also adopted Shippo into their family. Kagome had been traveling between dimensions with the Shikon no Tama around her neck. Kikyo had passed on and Inuyasha was still bugged about what Naraku said. 

'I don't feel for fear!' he growled to himself as he sat on the Goshinboku.

'I have no passion for fear! Why am I letting this get to me!'

He smelt Kagome at the base of the Goshinboku and he jumped down to greet her.

"Hey wench,"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "OSUWARI!" She shrieked. Inuyasha fell with confusion. As the spell wore off he got up and glared at Kagome.

"WHAT WAS THAT FO-" However he was cut off when Kagome hugged him tightly. Hesitantly, he brought his hands around her back and held her tight.

"I can tell you're still worrying over what Naraku said." Kagome said softly. "About your passion for fear! Inuyasha you know it isn't true… I know it isn't true. You hate being in fear, you even told me yourself, you never want to feel fear ever again."

Inuyasha gulped. "But… it's the only way I feel accepted. Face it, Naraku was right."

Kagome pulled back and glared at him. "He was not! I've known you for 2 years Inuyasha, you hate fear!"

"But that's the only damn way I feel accepted! Only Kikyo accepted me for who I was and even THEN she wanted me human."

Kagome felt like she'd been slapped. She pulled back and looked at him, tears clouding her vision. "Only… Only Kikyo accepted you? So… so… I've been traveling with you without acceptance? You think Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and myself haven't accepted you? DID YOU?" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha stood their dumbstruck. 'She… she's right,' he thought.

Kagome shook her head. "Forget it," She murmured as she ran towards the well.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, running after her. He even hopped into the well, traveling to her time.

Kagome jumped out of the well in her time and ran into the house. Her brother was at Hitomi's house, her grandfather went shopping and her mother was at a friends house. Kagome ran to her bedroom and jumped into her bed, crying her heart out.

"YOU IDIOT!" She shrieked unaware of him sitting outside her window.

"So only Kikyo accepted you? And even still she wanted you human? What about me? What about MY feelings? What about me loving you as a half demon? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" She cried. For some reason, him saying Kikyo was "better" this time around really hurt. Kagome rolled over, hugged her teddy bear.

"But then again, I can never hate him," she murmured. She closed her eyes but they snapped open when she heard her window open. She looked over and saw Inuyasha there. She sat up and stared at him, the tears streaking her cheek.

"Kagome," he said softly. Kagome turned her head and he lowered his head, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he walked towards her. He fell to his knees in front of her and hugged her around the waist. Kagome was shocked and didn't make any move. Inuyasha pulled back after a few moments and said in a very soft voice, "I love you."

Kagome was shocked… "You… you what?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I love you… what Naraku said does make sense. I do probably have a passion for fear, but then again, that's the only way I'm sure that I'm not dreaming… that you're here with me."

"But what about…"

"Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded.

"She died… besides, she didn't save me from the stupid curse Kaguya-hime was about to put on me by kissing me, now did she?"

Kagome could have laughed, but instead she cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too!" She said into his shoulder and that's all Inuyasha needed to hear.

He didn't have a passion for fear… he loathed fear… he hated it…

No…

He had a passion alright… but in this case, he had a passion for Kagome…

Just for Kagome.

**…owari…**


End file.
